This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to reducing power consumption in integrated circuit devices by enabling certain power-consuming components of the integrated circuit device to enter a sleep mode while not in use.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Integrated circuits are found in a variety of electronic systems. Computers, handheld devices, portable phones, televisions, industrial control systems, and robotics, to name just a few, rely on integrated circuits. For example, an integrated circuit, such as a programmable logic device (PLD) (e.g., a field programmable gate array (FPGA)) or an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), may interact with memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), to carry out certain data processing. As an increasing number of electronic systems rely on integrated circuits, it becomes increasingly valuable to reduce the amount of power consumed by those integrated circuits.